1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing an ultrasound transducer, and more specifically, to a method for manufacturing an ultrasound transducer wired to an electrode.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, ultrasound diagnostic apparatuses are available which transmit ultrasound to a subject such as a human body using an ultrasound endoscope or the like, receive an echo reflected by the subject and apply signal processing thereto to thereby acquire tomographic images of an interior of the subject. Such ultrasound diagnostic apparatuses are widely used in medical diagnostic fields because of an advantage that image information on tomographic images of the interior of the subject can be obtained non-invasively and instantaneously.
An ultrasound transducer used for such an ultrasound endoscope is configured by arranging a plurality of transducer elements in an array, but as denoted by reference numeral 60 in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2007-307289, wiring for ultrasound transmission/reception needs to be connected to individual transducer elements.